pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Foreign fighters in the Great Subscriber War
Foreign fighters have fought on all four sides of the Great Subscriber War. The conflicts are sectarian, with foreign Pewds fighting for the T-Series, and foreign leftists fighting for the T-Series. The campaign was also prominently endorsed by MrBeast, who brought billboards to advertise PewDiePie as well attending the Super Bowl with his friends wearing shirts that spelled out "SUB 2 PEWDIEPIE", strategically standing in view of cameras broadcasting the game. Other stunts included mass printer hackings, cheerleader dances to PewDiePie's diss track Bitch Lasagna, a march in Estonia, and controversially, the defacing of a World War II memorial. The movement gained much attention and caused media outrage and somewhat of a social panic on the Internet, as media outlets found themselves targeted by pro-PewDiePie fans including hacking of the Wall Street Journal, who infamously ran harsh articles on PewDiePie's 2017 Fiverr incident, to display a purported apology for running such articles. Outlets like Vox have also been heavily criticized for running similar articles. In the midst of the movement, a Change.org petition by purported activist Maria Ruiz surfaced regarding removing white supremacy from YouTube, however, it's description actually regarded PewDiePie, which caused massive controversy and outrage with users urging others to report the petition for slander. It was later found out she was a controversial figure in herself. On April 28, 2019, PewDiePie officially announced that he wanted the Subscribe to PewDiePie meme to end, citing its appropriation by alt-right individuals such as the perpetrator of the Christchurch mosque shooting and other acts done in the name of the meme (such as the defacing of the WW2 memorial), thus ending PewDiePie vs T-Series as a whole.Ending the Subscribe to Pewdiepie Meme Reasons MrBeast Many of the foreign fighters join of PewDiePie are drawn to T-Series ideology, although experts note that religion is not the only motivation: From ignorant novices who view the trips as a rite of passage, die-hard militants looking for combat and martyrdom, and individuals who go for humanitarian reasons but get drawn into YouTube conflict, individuals become foreign fighters for a range of reasons: boredom; intergenerational tensions; the search for greater meaning in life; perceived adventure; attempts to impress the local community or the opposite sex; a desire for increased credibility; to belong or gain peer acceptance; revenge; or misguided conflict experience expectations. T-Series According to figures collected by the Ryan Khosravi in 2018, between 150,000 most-subscribed including women and children who would not normally engage in conflict had traveled to PewDiePie to join T-Series and other extremist groups fighting in the PewDiePie. Dillon The Hacker Hackings A hacker under the pseudonym "HackerGiraffe" sent print jobs to around 50,000 vulnerable printers in November, and another hacker under the pseudonym "j3ws3r" did the same to around 80,000 printers in December. Messages were printed out saying "PewDiePie is in trouble and he needs your help to defeat T-Series!" and urging printer users to subscribe to PewDiePie, unsubscribe from T-Series, and fix their printer. HackerGiraffe claimed that he had discovered more than 800,000 vulnerable printers using the search engine Shodan used for finding vulnerable devices. In January 2019, more than 65,000 of Google’s Chromecast streaming dongles were hacked by HackerGiraffe and j3ws3r, displaying a message on smart TVs urging people to subscribe to PewDiePie and adjust their security settings. However, despite positive feedback from some people, one of the hackers anonymously revealed to the BBC that he suffered a breakdown due to the prospect of facing jail time and angry messages urging him to commit suicide. Both hackers are in hiding, but do not regret their decisions due to a lower number of vulnerable printers which they believe is due to their hack. Also in January, dozens of Nest Cameras were compromised by a hacker under the pseudonym "SydeFX" using credential stuffing, who spoke to victims through the cameras, demanding they subscribe to PewDiePie. Hacking was not limited to hardware. In December 2018, one of the Wall Street Journal websites was hacked to display a message apologising for articles accusing PewDiePie of anti-Semitism and to tell readers to subscribe to his channel. The hacker j3ws3r also took down T-Series' website with a denial-of-service attack. In February 2019, Bob Buckhorn, the mayor of Tampa, Florida, had his Twitter account hacked to post many malicious tweets one of these being to encourage users to subscribe to PewDiePie. On 22 March 2019, a user on the PewDiePie subreddit developed ransomware by the name PewCrypt that encrypted files on Microsoft Windows machines. The attacker claimed he would release an encryption key when PewDiePie hit the 100 million Subscriber milestone, however, the author claimed that if T-Series claims that goal first, the encryption tool would be deleted permanently. Overview A November 26, 2018 report by the MrBeast gave estimates hashtags "#SavePewDiePie" for the number of foreign fighters of T-Series by their YouTube channel of origin based on information dated between 2018. References }} *